


University

by MishkaMalik



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishkaMalik/pseuds/MishkaMalik
Summary: Rayla, Callum, Claudia, and Soren are all going to the same University. Rayla is still an elf and magic is still a thing. It has a modern setting also. They all have phones and look at memes.This is their first year and they have some classes together. Callum, Claudia, and Soren already know each other before the story begins.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you like it :)

Rayla woke up to her alarm going off.

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

She turns it off and turns back over to go back to sleep. Suddenly her phone starts ringing again.

"Ugh who could it be at this time of day?" she says annoyingly. She picks up her phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you getting ready for your first day?"

"Oh its you, Runaan. No, I was trying to sleep."

"I figured as much, that's why I called you. You better get up and start the day. Maybe you might make some friends today."

"Yeah right, like anyone is going to talk to me."

"I'm sure some one will, cheer up. Hurry up and get ready for school before you are late, bye."

"Bye"

Rayla gets up and starts getting ready for school. She brushes her white hair carefully to not hit her horns. She has a small apartment by herself. She walks over in just her underwear and goes to the backroom. She strips and takes a shower. She brushes her teeth while she waits for the water to warm up. She washes her hair good and makes sure to clean her horns. She gets out and dries off while walking back to her bed room. After she finishes doing that she picks out what she is going to wear for her first day. She doesn't want to admit it but she is a little nervous. She hasn't spent much time around humans...her parents were racist. She once had a human friend but that was long ago...

She settles on wearing a black pair of leggings and a cyan t shirt. She looks herself over in a mirror and decides she looks pretty good today. She walks out of her room into her living room and then into the kitchen. It isn't a big place but it's good enough for one person. And its close to campus.

She stands in the kitchen and decides what she wants to eat. She doesn't have many options. Left overs from last night or a sandwich. She decides making a sandwich sounds like too much work and eats the pasta she had last night. She eats it cold quickly and throws the container out.

She checks her phone quickly. She is going to be late for class if she doesn't hurry up. She grabs her laptop/laptop bag and leaves her apartment. She walks down some stairs and walks outside to find out its raining lightly. She decides to walk to school anyway because its cheaper then using gas. Its only a few blocks anyway. It cant be that bad, right?

By the time she gets onto campus its raining harder. She goes to the building her fast class is in. She has an English class that teach how to write papers for her first class.

She starts walking down the hallway. She notices there are a lot of humans here and she is almost the only elf. There are a few others. A lot of eyes are on her while she walks to her class and a few whispers. The humans seem, scared of her? Rayla is confused why they would be scared and nervous around her. Her parents always told her Elves were way better then humans but she knew that wasn't true, they were equals.

She walks into class a few minutes early but almost everyone is already there and most seats are taken. She doesn't see a single elf in that class. She finds a few empty seats. She picks one that isn't right next to someone else and sits down. She pulls her laptop out of her case as a girl comes into the class room and sits next to her.

"Hey, are you an elf?" The girl asks

"What does it look like?" Rayla responds annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you, I just haven't met any elves before."

"Well now you have." Rayla says unfriendly

"Well whats your name?" She asks

"Rayla"

"Oh cool, I'm Claudia. I hope we can be friends."

Class starts and they stop talking. Rayla takes notes and doesn't pay much attention to Claudia. When class ends Claudia asks Rayla for her phone number and Rayla decides to give it to her. She can always block Claudia if she gets too annoying or doesn't want to talk anymore.

Rayla leaves class and slowly makes her way to another class. She has 2 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and the other 2 on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Her next class is an art class. She isn't good at drawing but it's something she's interested in. It isn't a super hard class but it isn't the basics either.

She still hasn't seen many elves, let alone Moodshadow elves. Most of the elves much be magic majors. Rayla still isn't sure what she wants to major in. She doesn't have much of an interest in magic. She has taken a lot of fighting classes while she's grown up but she couldn't see herself being a hit-man for the rest of her life.

She gets to her art class early and finds an empty seat away from everyone. She pulls out a drawing pad and a pencil from her laptop case. Her pencil is enchanted to never dull or break. She starts doodling a bit. She has always had an interest in dragons. She sketches a dragon out. It doesn't look the best but you can kinda tell what it is.

"Oh cool is that a dragon?" a boy asks.

Rayla jumps a little bit not realising someone was right next to her. She turns to him and says, "Yeah it is, its not that good though."

"That's why we are in an art class...To learn to draw better and make beautiful things."

"Yeah, I guess. I've never been that good at drawing but I haven't picked a major yet and this doesn't sound terrible."

The boy laughs and holds out his hand. "I'm Callum"

"I'm Rayla." She shakes his hand and he sits next to her.

He shows her some of his sketches and she is blown away. He is a very good artist.

"You are very talented. Are you an art major?"

He laughs,"No, I'm a primal magic major."

"Oh, wow." She says suprised

"Yeah I know its not super common...for humans anyway..."

"Barely any do it but I think its cool you are doing it."

Class starts and she asks him a few questions during class about what certain terms mean. He explains very well and even demonstrates if he can. As class ends she asks for his number in case she needs any help in class in the future. He gives it to her and they go there separate ways.

She goes to leave the building but it is raining really hard. She decides to try and wait it out. She sits down in a lounge on her phone looking at memes. After a few minutes pass she sees Callum and Claudia together. They are laughing and talking with another boy. Claudia walks up to Rayla.

"Hello again." Claudia says

"Hey, I didn't know you were friends with Callum." Rayla Responds

"Oh, I didn't know you met him?"

"We have art together."

"Ah, Why are you hanging out here?" Claudia asks

"It's raining really bad and I have to walk home."

"I can give you a ride home, if you want?" Claudia offers

"That would be great." Rayla says

Rayla follows Claudia, Callum, and the other boy, Soren, out to Claudia's car.

"My apartment isn't too far from here." Rayla tells them

"Would you mind if we hung out a bit and saw your place?" Claudia suggests

"That would be fun." Says Soren

"It's a little messy right now...maybe another time." responds Rayla

"Oh, alright." Claudia says

Claudia drops her off outside her apartment and Rayla goes into the building.

She walks up to her floor and goes into her small apartment. She sets down her laptop bag in her bedroom. She goes into her living room and sits on her small futon. She puts on Netflix and watches shows while looking memes and reddit. She does that for a few hours. Every once in awhile Claudia or Callum will send her a meme and she will send one back. Most of the time she has seen the ones they send because she is a meme god. She goes to bed before too late.


	2. The rest of the week

Rayla wakes up to her alarm fine this morning. She was actually a little excited for today. She had met some people who didn't seem so mad. She didn't like Claudia that much but if Callum was friends with her, she couldn't be that bad.

She gets out of bed and does her morning routine. This morning she decides to eat pizza rolls. She heats them up and then checks her phone. She had a text from Callum.

Callum: Hey, what classes do you have today?

Rayla: College Algebra and intro to Psychology

Callum: Sweet, you have math with me and Claudia

Rayla: That's cool, maybe ill be helping you with math and you can help me in art

Callum: yeah lol

*Beep *beep* *beeeeeep* goes the microwave

Rayla opens it and gets her pizza rolls. She goes to the living room and eats them while watching some Netflix. Her classes are later in the day then they were yesterday. She looks at some more memes and sends a few to Callum to pass the time.

She looks at the time and realizes its time to head off to school. She grabs her computer bag and leaves. It's a sunny day today so she walks again.

Once she gets to campus she finds her building and goes in. She walks to class and notices that again, not many elves. Rayla feels weird having all eyes on her while she walks in the hallway.

She gets into class a few minutes early. Rayla sees Callum and Claudia sitting next together talking and laughing. She walks up to them and sits next to Callum.

"Hey." She says.

"Hello." They say back

She pulls out a notebook from in her computer bag and a pencil while she waits for class to start. Rayla feels a little awkward sitting next to Claudia and Callum while they keep on talking and laughing like she's not even there.

Class starts and Rayla pays some attention. She isn't the best at math but all she needs to do is pass. Class goes by fine and after it ends Rayla leaves quickly.

She has some time between her classes. Rayla decides to go out to eat. She did get paid on Friday. She walks to the Campus Cafeteria. She gets a moonberry scone and some coffee. Rayla sits down in the corner with her stuff.

She pulls out her laptop to listen to music with headphones. She pulls out her phone. She has a text

Runaan: How has school been?

Rayla: Fine, why?

Runaan: made any friends?

Rayla: I've met people but I don't know if I'd call them friends

Runaan: Maybe try to be friendly

Rayla: I am friendly

Runaan: Yeah right

She decides not to answer. She knows she isn't the friendliest...but Callum and Claudia liked her how she was. Runaan can be a little pushy sometimes. He just wants whats best for her though.

She finishes her scone. She still has half of her coffee left when its time to start heading to her next class.

She gets to her class quickly. She enters and she sees other elves for once. Not many but a few. And one of them is a Moonshadow elf.

She sits next to them.

"Hello." Rayla says

"Hey, I haven't seen any other moonshadow elves. I thought I was the only one."

"I thought the same. I'm Rayla."

"I'm Lujanne. I know I'm a little old but it's never too late to learn more things."

"Yeah, you're right."

Class starts and they don't say much but Rayla finds comfort in having someone older here she can turn to. Rayla takes notes and enjoys the class.

Class ends and she leaves.

As she is leaving campus a boy she doesn't recognize walks up to her.

"We don't want your kind here. You should just leave." he says

"Umm, excuse me, my kind?" Rayla responds offended

"Yeah, elves. So are you gonna leave or am I going to have to beat you up?"

Rayla smiles. "I'd like to see you try."

He tries to punch her but she easily dodges. She knows how to fight very well.

She sweeps the leg and knocks him over and then walks away.

He's on the ground yelling at her to come back and that she was just lucky.

Rayla ignores him and goes back to her apartment. She changes and gets ready to go to her job.

She gets in her crappy car and drives to work. She works in fast food. Money is money.

She gets there and gets out of her car. She goes in and puts on her silly hat she has to wear. She works cashier and helps prepare some food.

Rayla goes through her shift hoping she doesn't see any one from school. It would be embarrassing for people to see her like this.

After a few hours of working she goes on break and gets something to eat. Her coworkers are all nice. She is the one of the only elves that works there.

Her coworkers, Gren and Amaya, are really nice. Amaya is deaf and Rayla is starting to learn some of the sign language she uses. Gren and Amaya both help her learn.

She gets off her break just as she sees Claudia walking in with Soren. Soren walks up to order and notices her.

He starts laughing at her and Claudia joins in.

"You look so weird with that hat." Soren laughs.

"May I take your order?" Rayla asks annoyingly

"I'll take 10 nuggets and a medium soft drink and my brother will have a happy meal." Claudia responds before Soren makes it worse.

The rest of her shift goes uneventfully and she goes home. She showers after the long day and goes to bed right after. She was tired after the long day.

The next day goes pretty uneventful expect in English when Claudia teases her. In art Callum helps her again and they become partners for an art project.

At the end of class Callum asks, "When can we work on it together? Your place would probably be better then mine. My roommates can be distracting and loud."

"Not today but maybe this weekend?"

"Alright, I'll text you if something comes up."

Thursday rolls around and not much happens. Rayla has classes and feels left out again in Math when Callum and Claudia are talking and laughing together non stop.

Friday comes and goes without much happening. Callum and Rayla work on their project a little in class while the teacher goes over somethings that will help them with it. Their project is about making an artwork that is 2D and unique.

Soon the weekend comes and it's time for Callum and Rayla to work on their project together...

 


	3. Working on The Project

Rayla woke up early on Saturday to clean her apartment. It wasn't exactly a mess but...it wasn't too clean either....

She started off by getting a garbage bag and picking up all the trash. Then she did the dishes and threw out any food that was going bad.

She decided to go shower and get ready for whenever Callum was coming over. She wanted to look nice but no too nice. It wasn't a date after all...

Rayla texted Callum

Rayla: What time are you thinking of coming over?

Callum: What time works for you?

Rayla: I'm ready whenever, you are bringing the stuff right?

Callum: Yeah, I got it all

Rayla: Okay, come over whenever, you need my address?

Callum: Nah, I remember it from last time

Rayla sat in her living room and waited for Callum. She put on YouTube while she waited. She has been falling down weird rabbit holes on youtube lately. Like watching someone who breeds snakes and talks about them.

After an hour or two she hears a knock on her door. Rayla gets up and opens the door. It's Callum.

"Hello. Uh come in." Rayla tells him

"Hey. You have a nice place. Claudia will be jealous I got to visit you before her."

"Thanks."

Callum walks into her living room and puts the art supplies on the table.

"Well, lets get started. Our project is supposed to make a unique artwork together so I think we should use different mediums." Callum says

"Mediums?" Rayla asks

"Yeah, oil paints, water colors, oil pastels, markers, crayons, and colored pencils are all different mediums. I think it will look cool if we use multiple."

"Yeah that'll be neat." Rayla says awkwardly

Callum pulls out a canvas from his stack of art supplies.

"I think we should use this. What do you think? He asks

"Sounds good to me."

He uses colored pencils to make an outline and a sketch.

"What do you think of this?" He asks

"Wow. You really are good at art. It looks amazing." She says in awe

"I'm not that good." Callum says modestly

He starts making a better outline and refining the sketch.

"Now all that's left is to color it. You use some soft pastels for the sky, use whatever colors you think will look nice. I'll use oil paints for the trees."

They get to work. Rayla picks pretty colors she thinks a sunset looks like and puts them together.

They work together for a bit talking a little as they work.

"Why don't these colors come together better?" Rayla asks

"You have to blend them together" Callum laughs "Here" and reaches for her hand. He grabs one of her fingers and slowly rubs into the pastels so they blend together.

Rayla starts to blush. "Thanks"

They go back to work. After they finish their part they switch to a different medium and start doing other parts.

"How long have you been doing art?" Rayla asks

"Since i was pretty little."

"What do you like doing the most?" Rayla asks him

"Digital art is pretty fun but I also like making charcoal sketches."

"I've always liked how art looks but I've never been good at making it."

"You seem like your doing pretty good right now." Callum says

"Thanks."

"What did you do growing up?" Callum asks her

"I learned different martial arts and fighting techniques."

"Oh wow, I did not expect that. Is that normal for elves?" he asks

"Just because I do something doesn't mean every other elf does it." She says upset

"Sorry, I just don't know much about elves."

"There isn't much of a different. Callum, We are all the same. Humans and Elves are the same."

They go back to work quietly.

After a few hours they finish. 

Rayla feels bad about her outburst early and wants to make it up to him.

"Are you hungry? We would go out to eat, my treat?" Rayla asks

"Sure, that sounds great."


End file.
